Tangled up in spider silk
by kirayasha aka kira
Summary: Set in my modern AU’verse, Kikyou has an affair with Naraku… Written for LJ's Fanfic Bake-off.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Deception is easy…  
Fandom: Inuyasha  
Author: kira  
Words: 300  
Rating: M  
Summary: Set in my modern AU'verse, Kikyou has an affair with Naraku…  
Warnings: mild smut

888

It was so easy to deceive them. The tangle of lies she had thought they would have to weave turned out to be nothing more than "lunch with the girls" and "band practice." Plus it didn't hurt that their respective partners had jobs that had left Kikyou and Naraku with plenty of time on their hands. Suikotsu spent way too much time at the hospital for her liking, and Kikyou found the role of bored housewife ill suited her.

When her husband's stupid cross-dressing friend, Jakotsu, brought his new boyfriend over for dinner, Kikyou thought it was going to be another boring evening entertaining two gay men who had no eyes for her. Instead, she was pleasantly surprised to find that the tall lanky American with the smoldering eyes was very interested in her. They discretely exchanged phone numbers, setting in motion the start of their affair.

And that was how Kikyou found herself spending her afternoons, in bed with her lover. Like today, where he was busy easing her panties over her hips to expose the dark tangle of curls above her thighs. It never failed to make her wet with desire as he would simply leave them there until he was ready to make love to her, preferring instead, to push her shirt and bra up so he could suckle her breast. Unfortunately, all Naraku was interested in today was teasing the hell out of her. Pulling her panties down to her knees, he lay on his side next to her, fingering her slick folds. She moaned softly as his fingers pumped in and out of her, bringing her closer to her release when he suddenly stopped.

"Sorry, Babe…" Naraku purred. "I've gotta go…"

"What…?"

"I've gotta go…" And without another word, he simply got up and left…


	2. Chapter 2

Title: No more tangles…  
Fandom: Inuyasha  
Author: kira  
Words: 293  
Rating: M  
Summary: Set in my modern AU'verse, Naraku shaves his lover, Kikyou, bare…  
Warnings: mild smut

888

"Go soak in the tub for a while, Babe, I wanna shave your tail…" Naraku murmured in between kisses.

Kikyou pushed away from him. "What?"

"I wanna shave your tail, Babe. I think you'd look really hot with a bare pussy."

"You're kidding me, right?"

"No I'm serious, Babe…"

"Fine," Kikyou replied as she started to take off her clothes. She loved parading around naked in front of him as he seemed to appreciate her body much more than her husband, Suikotsu, ever did. When her last stitch of clothing hit the floor, Naraku sat on the edge of her bed and pulled her close. Resting his head against her stomach, he gently caressed the soft tangle of curls above her thighs. Moaning softly, she moved to part her legs, inviting him in, but he ignored her. Instead, Naraku playfully smacked her butt and said, "Go get your ass in the tub."

Kikyou snorted in amusement, but moved to comply. The water in the bath was warm and it would soon heat up since she had adjusted the temperature. While she waited, Kikyou played with herself.

Naraku entered the bathroom, a can of shaving cream and razor in hand. After deeming she had soaked enough, he ordered out of the bath. "Lay down on that towel and spread 'em wide."

She laughed, and without bothering to towel off, Kikyou did as she was told. Naraku knelt between her legs and proceeded to lather her up with shaving cream.

"Relax, Babe," he said softly as he dabbed a bit between her butt cheeks. "I want you completely bare…." Wiping his hands on a towel, he began to shave her. Five minutes later, Kikyou was as smooth as she had been when she was born…


	3. Chapter 3

Title: I want him, not you…  
Fandom: Inuyasha  
Author: kira  
Words: 300  
Rating: M  
Summary: Set in my modern AU'verse, Kikyou wishes she was with her lover instead of her husband…  
Warnings: mild smut

888

Fresh from her bath, Kikyou padded over to her dresser. Catching sight of her reflection in the mirror, she removed the towel so that she could gaze at her naked form. Instead of making love to her that afternoon, Naraku had shaved off her dark tangle of curls and had her walk the streets of Tokyo without her panties.

She giggled at the memory of the look on several middle school boys' faces, when standing behind her; he lifted the front of skirt and flashed her bare pussy at them. She also loved it when he fingered her on a crowed train. He had wanted her to get a tattoo down there, but she had to put her foot down at last, because there was no way she could easily explain that away to her husband.

"What are you doing?" her husband, Suikotsu, said as he came up behind her to wrap his arms around her and nuzzle her neck.

"Nothing…" she murmured as his hand slipped lower to caress the bare flesh of her hairless sex. She could see him frowning in the mirror. "Mariko was telling us how much fun her love life is since she went bare, so we all went back to her place and had a shaving party."

"Nice…"

"Yeah… I pretended it was you touching me there…" Kikyou turned in his arms to face him.

They kissed. Breaking it, Suikotsu scooped her up in his arms and carried her over to their bed. Setting her down, he quickly stripped naked and crawled into bed with her. As they made love, she imagined she was with her lover, Naraku. And while the sex was good and different, she had wanted her first time as a "naked woman" to be with him instead of her husband…


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Three's a crowd…  
Fandom: Inuyasha  
Author: kira  
Words: 300  
Rating: M  
Summary: Set in my modern AU'verse, Kikyou and Naraku have a threesome…  
Warnings: mild smut, sex with a 17 year old

888

Kikyou smiled sweetly at the school girl who was ten years her junior, although the smile did not reach her eyes. Inside she was seething mad at her lover, Naraku, for insisting the stupid bitch join them in their room at the love motel. The girl giggled the whole time Naraku stripped her naked, starting with her panties.

As angry as she was, Kikyou had to admit it was kind of sexy watching her lover lay next to the giggling slut on the bed. He flipped the girl's skirt up, exposing her soft tangle of curls, before slipping his hand between her thighs. Kikyou was sure the girl was just as wet as she as was. He then went to work on her blouse, slowly unbuttoning it so that he could see her bra. Naraku played with her small breasts through the thin cotton fabric and it was not long before he had the nubile young thing sprawled naked on the bed.

Then Naraku turned his attention to Kikyou. He pulled her red silk t-shirt over her head, grinning wickedly at the red lace bra she wore. Helping her out of her black leather mini, Naraku was surprised to see she wore nothing more than a red garter belt and stockings. Palming her hairless sex, he purred, "You're such a naughty girl… And I know just the thing to punish you with."

Pushing her onto the bed, Kikyou thought he was going to make her watch while he made love to the little bitch when he surprised her.

"Hana, I want you to eat Kikyou…"

_She's good, but not as good as Naraku…_Kikyou thought as she gripped the tangled sheets in her hands. She could not wait for the girl to leave so that he could make love to her…


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Begging for it…  
Fandom: Inuyasha  
Author: kira  
Words: 300  
Rating: M  
Summary: Set in my modern AU'verse, Naraku makes his lover, Kikyou, beg for some loving…  
Warnings: mild smut

888

They went down on her bed in a tangled heap when Naraku tripped and nearly dropped her. He hung on instead, chuckling wickedly when she squealed as she hit the bed. Untangling her arms from around his neck, he rolled off of her. Lying on his side, the lanky American propped his head up with his hand and gazed hungrily at her naked form.

He reached out with his free hand to cup her breast, rubbing his thumb lazily against her nipple. Her sharp intake of breath was the only outward sign she gave him that it felt good. But Naraku enjoyed a challenge, and bedding his cool ice princess and making her squirm under his touch, was especially challenging. At first he figured Kikyou was frigid in bed, but she was far from it. It just took a long time to light the fires of passion under her arse and once they were lit, he did his best to see they never went out, until he had to go home.

Kikyou laid there, a tight little smile tugging at her lips. She idly wondered if he was going to suckle her breasts, when his hand moved to rest on the flat plane of her stomach. He kept it there for several heartbeats, teasing her when he moved to brush his fingertips lightly against her hip. She parted her thighs and just as she knew he would, her lover moved his hand down her hairless sex to finger her slick folds.

"You want it, Babe?"

Kikyou moaned softly in reply.

"Beg me for it," he purred.

"Please, Naraku…"

"Please what?"

"Fuck me..."

"I can't hear you," he said.

"Fuck me."

"Louder."

"Fuck me!"

"Still can't hear you…" he said, his voice talking on a sing-song lilt.

"FUCK ME!"

"With pleasure…"


End file.
